degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 2. "Tails"
Episode 2. "Tails" Central Character: Sarah It’s night. A campfire is lit, and over a dozen survivors are sleeping on a beach. Closeup on one of the survivors, his mouth is covered by a hand and he is lifted from his slumber. The same happens to 2 other people, and they are taken towards the forest, struggling for freedom. The rest of the camp is awoken by a loud grunt and rustling. About 10 of them are there, and a woman begins to approach the forest with caution. Cam comes out of the forest, with a large branch smeared with blood. Cut to morning, the same woman sits down next to a quiet Cam, who is looking out into the ocean. Woman: You know you’re not under arrest right? All that right to remain silent, calling for your lawyer shit is across that body of water. Out in civilization. I need you to actually talk to me because that’s the only way we’ll all survive. Cam: I already told you last night, those men tried to kidnap me. I don’t know who they were. Woman: Well it’s obvious they weren’t on the plane. No shoes, clothes torn. They took two of our men. You don’t need to feel guilty for defending yourself. For all we know those men are nobodies. Cam: For all we know those men have families. Families that are worrying about them. Those men were sent here because whoever they are, whatever community they are from, we are viewed as a threat. We fell from the sky for crying out loud. They don’t know us. Woman: Well to us, those people are threats too. The woman stands up and begins to walk off. Cam: Sarah. We need to relocate. Sarah: Well if you weren’t Mr. Loner over here, you’d know that that’s what we were about to do. Start packing, we leave after breakfast. The survivors are trekking through the forest, lead by Sarah. Woman: Sarah, can we take a break? We've been walking for an hour. The girls are tired. Two children, sisters, sit on a nearby rock. Man: Jolie's right. We need a break. Sarah: Alright. Cam, Nick, guard north and south of us. Jolie, keep the girls hydrated. Nick: And what'll you do Princess? Sarah: What the hell did you call me? Nick: I don't I remember voting you as our ruler. I'm tired too. So I'm gonna sit my ass down. Man: Look, Sarah, it's alright. I'll guard the south side. Sarah: No, Ari. If Nick wants to live, then he'll do his fucking job. Ari: Sarah! Language… Sarah: Fine. Ari gestures Sarah to follow him south. They walk far enough where no one can hear them. Ari: We can’t let our emotions get the best of us. Sarah: Who the hell do you think you are? Undermining me like that… Ari: I wasn’t undermining you. I just didn’t want things to get out of hand. Nick’s a dick. You have to ignore him. Sarah: You’re basically letting everyone know that it’s ok to not do their jobs. Which, again, is the only way we’re going to live. Ari: No, the only way we’re going to live is if we remain stable. It’s been 24 hours. I don’t want to see you lose yourself so quickly. Sarah: You think I’ll lose myself? Ari: I think...we’re all human. We get riled up easily. We’re in a new environment. I could be the first one to lose my mind. Sarah: Well I’m not going to have my authority taken as a joke. And if losing myself means keeping dipshits in check, then sign me up. Sarah walks back to the other survivors, frustrated. .*Flashback* Sarah is asleep in her apartment. She’s having a nightmare, screaming and panicking. Her sister comes into her room, and turns on the lights. She goes over to the bed, and tries waking Sarah up. Sister: Sarah, Sarah! Sarah, it’s alright, you’re ok. Sarah: (breathing heavily) Fuck...I’m sorry. Sister: No, no it’s ok. Everything’s alright. You’re home. Sarah: I...I don’t know what I’m going to do. It’s the same dream, everynight. Sister: Here...let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll make you some green tea. You’ll be alright. Sarah and her sister go to the kitchen, where the sister puts a kettle on the stove. Sister: Haven’t your therapy sessions been helping? Sarah: I...I stopped going. Sister: Sarah… Sarah: It doesn’t help. Sister: That’s because you’re not letting it help. Post traumatic stress disorder doesn’t go away without treatment. Sarah: I shouldn’t be putting you through this. I’m a lost cause. Sister: No, I’m your sister. I’m going to be here whenever you need me. Sarah: No. I’m being selfish. I’ve lost myself, Lauren. I’m not the same person before I left. Being out there, in the field, it’s changed me for good. I can’t be helped. Sarah gets up before her tea is made and goes back to her room. .*Present* Jolie: Sarah. A few of us were talking, and we really need to know what the plan is. Whoever took our men, they’re after us, (whispers) especially since they couldn’t deliver Cam. Sarah: The plan is...we keep going. We need to find a solid place for shelter. We can’t keep running forever. Jolie: And those...people? Sarah: Once we find safety, a few of us will find them. See what we’re dealing with. Cam walks towards Sarah and Jolie, carrying a turtle. Sarah: Why the hell do you have that? Cam: I found it while I was on guard. Its trail continued north. If we walk that way, we’ll find a beach. We’ve walked far enough to be away from the crash site. We might be safe from the islanders. Sarah: Alright. I’ll tell Ari of the plan. You get everyone ready. Sarah goes south to find Ari. She calls his name, with no reply. A hand goes over her mouth, and she is pulled behind a tree. It’s Ari. Sarah: What the hell is wrong - Ari: Shh. Ari points, and Sarah looks out into the forest. She sees 3 men walking. They are headed towards the survivors. Sarah grabs a nearby branch and proceeds after them, despite Ari’s pleas. Sarah knocks out one of the islanders and proceeds to walk another one, when her target catches the branch and manages to get it out of her hands. The other islander charges towards her, and she kicks him in the chest, knocking him over. The islander with the branch attempts to hit her, when Ari lunges, knocking both him and the islander to the ground. Ari begins punching the islander in the face, with Sarah fighting off the other islander. Sarah manages to have her target in a chokehold. Sarah: Who are you? What do you want? The islander doesn’t reply. Ari gets up, realizing his target is dead. He goes over to the man that Sarah first hit, and he is dead too. Ari: They’re dead. Sarah: Doesn’t matter. We still got one. Sarah brings the islander to his feet, and they begin walking towards the other survivors, with Sarah having a good grip on him. Ari: So I’m guessing you weren’t a librarian back in civilization haha. Sarah: Military. Air force, actually. Ari: You know I shouldn’t be surprised. Adopted the leadership role the moment we crashed. Sarah, Ari and their captive arrive with the others. Jolie: Who is that? Sarah: A new friend. Doesn’t like to talk, but we’ll get him to open up. Cam, lead us to the beach. The survivors walk until they arrive at the beach. Uninhabited. Cam: Fuck… Ari: Language Jolie: What’s wrong? Cam: I don’t know why I thought she’d be here. Jolie: Your wife? Cam: Every hour that passes, I think the worst. Nick: Maybe you should start being realistic. Ari: Nick, not now. Cam: No, Ari, let him talk. And what is realistic? Because realistically, none of us should’ve survived that crash. The plane didn’t land on the beach, it submerged into the ocean. We should’ve all drowned. Brittany begins to sob. Nick: The plane broke in two, genius. So either your wife is somewhere on this island where the chances of finding her are one in a million, or she’s dead. And believe me, the latter seems like the better option because at least you’ll know she’s gone rather than the two of you being apart. Cam swings at Nick, punching him in the mouth. Brittany cries louder as Nick lunges at Cam, and they continue to fight. Ari manages to break it up, with 2 background survivors holding back Cam and Nick. Ari: Nick, get the hell out of here. Take a swim, drown for all I care. I just don’t want to see your face right now. Cam, your wife is alright. I have faith that she’s alright. Look, we need to start working together as a team, or else more people like him (points at islander) are going to come after us. We need to let them know that we are united, and that they will have to take ALL of us or NONE of us. Alright? (to Brittany) Sweetie, don’t be sad, ok? We’re safe. Everything’s going to be alright. We’re going to be rescued very soon. (to Cam) Cam, can you help me find some vines to tie him up? Cam: Yeah. Sure. Ari and Cam go into the forest to gather strong enough vines. Cam: Thank you. God, that prick just…. Ari: No need to explain yourself. I just can’t stand chaos. I’m not good with deviation. Cam: So, where you leaving or going home? Ari: What? Cam: On the plane. I figured you lived in LA since you don’t have an Australian accent. Ari: Oh yeah. Coming home from a business trip. I work in international trades. My job isn’t crazy at all, so imagine how hard it is to keep my cool on this island. How about you? Cam: Coming home. Yazzy and I were in Australia for our anniversary, actually. We’ve made it a tradition to visit a famous place every year. Last year it was the Eiffel Tower. This year, the Sydney Opera House. Ari: Any plans for next year’s? Cam: If we ever make it off this island...if I ever find her… Ari: We’ll find her. Don’t worry about that. You have my word. Ari and Cam have returned to the beach, and have managed to tie up their captive. Ari: Still not talking? Sarah: Nope. Ari: How we doing this? Sarah: I was gonna go with some good old-fashioned torture, but Wandy and Brittany… Cam: We need him to tell us where our people are and what his people want from us. Sarah: Do you at least speak English? The islander smirks, indicating that he understands what she asked. Sarah scolds the islander. .*Flashback* Sarah is sitting in a bar. She overhears two men beside her playing a dare game with a coin. Man: Heads, you take 3 shots of the hardest liquor here. Tails, you ask that hot blonde for a bootycall. The man flips the coin, and it lands on heads. Man: Hey, bartender! We’ll take 3 shots of your dirtiest drink. The bartender returns with 3 liquor shotglasses. The dared man takes 2 of the shots, but before he can take the last one, he puts his head under the table and vomits. Man: Hey-ohhh! Sarah: Yo, my turn. Man: I dunno, Princess. You willing to do any of the dares I tell you do? Sarah: Fucking try me. Man: Alright. Heads, you make out with the red-headed bartender. Tails, you get up on the bar and strip. Sarah: Deal. But I flip the coin. Man: Nuh-uh. My coin, my flip. Don’t you trust me, Dollface? Sarah: Nah, I don’t. Sarah grabs the coin from the man, and flips it. It lands on tails. Man: Now, do you accept dollar bills? Sarah looks at the coin, and both sides are tails. Sarah: Nice try. A trick coin? Classy… Sarah gets up from her stool to walk away, but the man grabs her by the arm. Man: Hey, the coin landed on tails. Which means you do the dare. You’re the one who wanted to play. Sarah: Get your fucking hand off of me if you want to keep it. Man: Excuse me - Sarah grabs the man’s arm and twists it behind his back, then pushes him onto the bar. Before the man can charge at her, he is grabbed by a security guard, and escorted out. Sarah fixes herself before heading out of the bar. She bumps into a man on the way. It’s Gage. Sarah: Sorry. Sarah continues walking out. .*Present* It’s nighttime, and almost everyone is asleep, except Sarah and Cam. Cam: You know, I think this can work. Sarah: How do you mean? Cam: I mean we have great leaders, good helpers, minus Nick. We can survive, no matter how small our group is. Sarah: And once we find Yazzy, our group will be larger. I’m sure whoever she’s with, they’re just as united. Cam: I’ve been thinking. We should call ourselves, the Tailees. Sarah: Haha, what? Cam: Yeah, like, the tail-section survivors. Sarah: Tail...ees. Eh. Until we come up with something better. Sarah and Cam laugh and look out at their survivors. They’re joined by a turtle, which Cam sets on his lap. Category:Blog posts